


Tsubasa's Worries

by Ikxi



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikxi/pseuds/Ikxi
Summary: Worried about the upcoming concert Tsubasa hid inside the storage room of the concert hall. Now it was Maria's task to find her and bring her back.





	Tsubasa's Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3st](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=3st).

Shortly before the concert

“Tsubasa! Where are you?“ Someone called out. “Come on, you can't hide forever. It's always the same with you before every concert!” The voice sounded a bit annoyed, but then continued in a more calm manner, “You have nothing to worry about. I'll be with you on the stage.”

A shadow was moving behind several boxes. Maria knew she would find Tsubasa in the warehouse, as she has hidden herself several times here already. “Come.” She said again, “The stage is waiting for us.”

Again, some more movement and finally a person in a white hood emerged from the shadows. “Are you really sure nothing is going to this time?” Tsubasa asked Maria with great concern. “Is there ever a moment when you're not concerned about others? You need to learn to take care of yourself. I don't like the comparison but a blade becomes dull when not maintained properly.” Maria approached Tsubasa slowly and with a gentle smile.

As Tsubasa tried to back away, Maria stepped forward and hugged her. _Huh_ Tsubasa was seemingly confused. “You don't have to worry.” Maria said as she patted Tsubasa's head. “Just stop it, this time everyone is here with us.” As Tsubasa finally embraced the hug, they heard a voice from the door calling out to them, “Ohh, that's where you two are. We wondering where you ran off to... ehhh am I interrupting?” The girl who just appeared was visibly confused.

Maria and Tsubasa immediately stopped hugging and their faces were flushed red. “E-eh-ehmm Tachibana-san, what are you doing here?” Tsubasa answered with a flustered look. “I was looking for you two, the show is about to start. First you vanished and then Maria also went somewhere. We were a bit worried for you.” Hibiki answered, still a bit confused because of the event she just witnessed.

“Never mind, let's just go, we can't let anyone wait any longer.” Maria chimed in, trying to distract Hibiki's attention from what just happened. All three of them left the warehouse and went to the back stage area where everyone else was waiting.

„There you two are, what were you doing so short before the start, please tell me!“ Chris was already a bit impatient because Tsubasa and Maria just suddenly disappeared and the schedule was very tight. „Let's just get this started.“ And with that she went out on the stage and the floor began to vibrate because of the cheering audience.

When it was Tsubasa's turn to go she was overwhelmed by the welcoming cheers of her fans and all doubts she had left her body.


End file.
